No initial entry procedure has been specified for D2D communication in a general wireless communication system. To conduct D2D communication, a User Equipment (UE) should perform a general initial entry procedure in the wireless communication system, which is rather inconvenient. Accordingly, there is a need for an initial entry method for D2D communication in a wireless communication system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.